


You can Run, but you can't Escape.

by Otaku_Lizard



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: 2 years after weirdmageddon, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lizard/pseuds/Otaku_Lizard
Summary: After an incident at school, Wirt and his family decide to move upstate and stay in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Wirt meets Dipper, a cute cashier, and they soon become close friends.The two bond over their experiences with the supernatural but soon Wirt realises that Dipper has his own demons to deal with. Literally.





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt arrives in the backwards town of Gravity Falls.

Wirt watched the trees rush past as the car sped along the worn tarmac road. His eyes were sore as he blinked heavily. He hadn't been having more then three hours a night for the past few weeks. Not that last year had been any better. After his and Greg's experience in The Unknown, the brothers had never been the same. Although Greg's bubbly personality had bounced back he was deathly afraid of water.

As Greg seemed to be slowly repairing, Wirt only got worse. He'd have horrifying nightmares of The Beast, so often that he'd pretty much resorted to no sleep. In those blurred days where he survived off next to no hours of sleep he'd see The Beast. Following him through the shadows, watching him from the darkness. He'd hoped it'd just been paranoia and lack of sleep but that day. That day proved that everything was real.

He'd been wandering along the tramlines of the forest. The trees lined the back field, they were like aspen trees but had strange oval markings. It just felt like someone was always watching. They lay just beyond the borders of his high school. He was testing his luck, but he had to know if he could face the forest.Suddenly the shadow of a clawed hand crept out from out from one of the trees. It was surprising, but he didn't begin to panick. After all this would sometimes happen when he was running on two or three hours, that was until it gripped his ankle. It dragged him deeper into the woods. His mind went into overdrive and pretty much everything after that was a blur. According to the school, he got back onto the premises halfway through 3rd period in hysterics.

Thats how, a week later Wirt, Greg and their parents were driving to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. All he knew was that whatever happened that day, it was The Beast.

"Wirt, Wirt we're here!" Greg giggled, snapping Wirt out of his thoughts. The younger boy bounced excitedly,pointing to an old worn billboard.

_"Welcome to Gravity Falls"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi. I'm not dead. Just extremely not alive. Anyway, here is a Pinescone fic I've been wanting to write for ages. This chapter was kind of a prologue, other chapters should be longer. Hope you enjoyed


	2. Legendary Glitter Frog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt gets dragged round a crummy tourists trap and spots the cute cashier.

Dipper woke to smell of burning. Mabel must be cooking again. He slowly made his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. "Morning Dips!" She said cheerfully. "Hey Mabes," he mumbled, plopping down at the table. "Did you get a good nights sleep?" She asked, eyeing the bags beneath Dipper's. He shrugged, stifling a yawn "I've had better..."

"Nothing a shot of Mabel Juice can't fix!" She chirped, scraping furiously at the bottom of the pan. "I tried to  add that edible glitter, y'know the one Soos brought, but I think some burnt into the pan..." She huffed. "Morn in' knuckleheads!" Came a gruff voice as Stan trudged into the kitchen. "Oh hi Grunkle Stan, I made pancakes!" She beamed. "They're only a  _little_ burnt," Stan smiled, "Thanks sweetie, I'll get Ford." He said, shuffling to the doorway "Hey Sixer, your niece cooked you breakfast! Now stop being a recluse and eat the damn glitter!" He yelled, before sitting back down and digging into his bedazzled breakfast. 

~~~~~

"Dipper!" It was Grunkle Stan. "Wendy's ill so you'll be on cashier duty!"He called from his recliner. "Fine!" Dipper groaned reluctantly. The till was one of the more boring jobs, all you did was type in a few numbers. No wonder Wendy was always trying to get out of work!

"Dipper get down here! I just invented something amazing!" Came a shout from somewhere beneath the shack. The teen quickly ran to the vending machine and punched A 1 B C 3 into the keypad, before descending into the secret lab. "So what did you want to show me?" The brunette asked curiously. "Watch this!" Ford beckoned. Infront of them was a 10x10 box. A screen lit up with two blue dots flashing on the gridded area. "It tracks soul matter in a mile radius!" He explained. "Now the blue dots represent beings from our dimension, the third. A purple dot would represent a being from the fourth dimension, otherwise known as the Nightmare Realm... A red dot would be something of unknown origin, but hey this is only the first model so it can be improved,"

"That's awesome! Kind of random... But mostly awesome!" Dipper exclaimed. He frowned, glancing at his wrist watch. "I need to head up, the gift shop'll be opening soon," he said apologetically. "No worries Dipper, we'll catch up soon,"

"See you Ford!"

~~~~~

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack. The only customers was a family with a bratty kid throwing a tantrum. The cheerful little bell rang as a small, chubby boy skipped in carrying a frog? A tall, lanky teen cautiously followed him. The younger boy gasped "Come on Wirt! We have go see the Sasscrotch!" He whined, tugging on the older ones jumper.  _Hm, Wirt. Kind of a strange name but then again my names Dipper..._ He chuckled at the two brothers antics, watching as the overexcitable kid dragged around anxious teen. Almost like him and Mabel...

~~~~~

Somehow Greg had managed to convince Wirt into visiting some tacky tourist trap in the forest. So Greg went off to explore, smell, touch and probably try to lick all the obviously fake attractions. Wirt awkwardly tagged along to make sure he doesn't destroy anything. The shack was pretty run down but still somehow crammed to the brim with things like 'The Cheapskate' and 'The corn-a-corn'

A bored looking cashier was starting off into the distance by the counter. He wore a navy jacket and an orange T-shirt, sporting an adorable pine tree trucker cap. Wirt smiled a little to himself, wondering if the cashier had noticed him. He doubted it. Anyway, it's not like he's be able to hold a conversation or anything. Wirt finally managed to pull Greg away from the cringeworthy attractions. Obviously not without buying the 'Legendary Glitter Frog' figurine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, another chapter! A lot longer too. You like?


	3. Discount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wirt is frantically looking for his brother, he finds a familiar face. By the time they find Greg, he and Dipper hope they'll meet again.

Five minutes in and he'd already lost Greg. They'd been wandering around town when Wirt had taken his eyes off Greg for all of two seconds. Next thing he knew, the eight year old was nowhere to be seen. He could already feel his chest tightening as he scanned the sea of unfamiliar heads. He backtracked along the high street trying to think where Greg would've gone, repeating almost a mantra. _He's gonna turn up. He has to. He's gonna turn up..._ Cold tendrils of fear creeped up from the pit in his stomach as more and more time passed. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a blue pine tree trucker.  _The cashier!_ Swallowing thickly, he caught up to the only thing he recognised in this strange new town.Clearing his throat, he came up behind the brunette. "Um excuse me, are you the cashier at the Mystery Shack?" He asked weakly, the boy stopped and smiled a little awkwardly "Yeah, well I was covering for a friend. How come?"

"Well I've just moved here so my brother and I was looking around but he's gone missing. Do you think you could help find him?" Wirt asked cautiously, "Of course man, what does he look like?"

"Well he's wearing green overalls and has kind of a sandy brown hair,"

"Wait, is he a little chubby, about Ye high with a frog?"

"uh yeah, that seems about right. Have you seen him?"

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry about this, don't worry just come with me," The cashier said hurriedly, leading Wirt through the town, ending up at the gates to the park. There, a brunette girl, presumably the boy's sister, was playfully chasing the eight year old around an old oak tree, she began tackle him to the ground with an attack of the tickle monster. "Hey Mabel! You need to bring Greg over here!" He called.

"Ok bro bro!" The girl came running  with the giggling boy in her arms. "What's up Dips, who's the tall guy?" She panted. "Oh, hi I'm Wirt and that's Greg, my half brother."

"And this is Jason Funderburker!" Greg chimed in, holding the poor frog up by its arms. "He's a frog!" The female brunette giggled "Sorry for keeping him, we helped him catch his frog and he was just too cute!" She said brightly. "Anyway, hello. I'm Mabel! And this is my favourite twin Dip dips!" She grinned ruffling the male twins curls. He snorted, swatting at the offending arm, "it's Dipper," Wirt couldn't help but smile at the two's antics. "Well we should probably get going, thanks for looking after Greg though," He said, leading his brother to the gates. "Aw, but I wanna stay with Mabel!" Greg whined. "Mabye we'll see the round, ok?" The teen said gently.

"H-hey, you're welcome visit the Mystery Shack y'know, I can always give you guys a discount," He called, chuckling nervously. Wirt turned with a grin, "That'd be great, see you soon!"

He watched the two leave, failing to notice his sister creeping up behind. "Discount, really? Is that your way of flirting now?" She snickered. Dipper jumped, whipping round to glare at a grinning Mabel. "Ugh, Mabel just because I'm Bi doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for every cute guy I meet!" He groaned. "Ohmygosh, you admitted it! You think he's cute!" Mabel gasped. "Wait! Mabel N-"

"Matchmaking Mabel is back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty short chapter. I think within the next few chapters it'll be more interesting. These first few are more of an introduction so I can see why people wouldn't feel like reading much more.


	4. A couple things in common.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt and Greg decide to revisit the mystery shack. Dipper shows Wirt the secrets hidden within Gravity Falls.

"Wakey flakey~!" Greg sang, plopping Jason Funderburker onto the elder brother's face. He groaned, wiping the damp from his face. "Ugh Greg please, for the last time, frogs don't go on faces!" He sighed groggily, stretching out of bed.  _Huh, for the first time in a long time he'd slept. A full five hours. Miles better then usual._ Wirt made his way downstairs. His mum was rushing to the door, she'd recently got a job as a journalist for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. His stepdad stood at the stove in a brightly coloured apron humming some 80s pop song. Things had really started pulling together after the move. "Morning Wirt, your mother's left for work, just missed her," He said "but hey we've got scrambled eggs!" He grinned. Wirt rolled his eyes with a smile, "creative!" 

"Hey, your mother usually does this type of stuff," he huffed in mock offence. "Besides, now you have more time to see that Dipper kid," Wirt paused mid-mouthful "What did Greg say about him?" He asked, hurriedly taking another mouthful. "Oh just that his sister Mable's really nice, he was so happy that she played with him a few days back. Why?"

"Oh no reason really, he just seems nice."

~~~~~

 The little bell chimed as the two entered the shack. There was only a few customers so it was pretty quiet. A bored looking redhead sat at the counter, lazily flicking through the pages of a magazine. Wirt cleared his throat, "Uh excuse me, do you know where Dipper is? He was at the till a few days ago..." He asked. "And Mabel! She promised she'd help me find clothes for Jason Funderburker," Greg added. "Wait, are you Wirt? Dipper told us about you!" She said excitedly. "What...what did he say?"

"Well I know this little guy's Greg," the older teen grinned, leaning over and ruffling the eight year olds hair. "But he just told us about looking for your brother. Dipper's on stocking duty with Soos, I'll go get him," She explained, exiting through the back. The two noticed Mabel passing through the doorway. She stopped suddenly and poked her head around the door with a grin. "Oh my gosh, I knew it was you guys!" She gasped, rushing to the brothers. "Do you mind if I steal Greg for a while? I promised Candy and Grenda that they'd see him!" She gushed excitedly. "Yeah sure, I was just about to find Dipper anyway," Mabel squealed a thank you and dragged a grining Greg along upstairs.

Dipper was unloading boxes with Soos when Wendy arrived. "Hey Dips," She said calmly. "Wirt says he wants to see you," The brunette quickly added his box to the store room, turning to face the redhead. "Wait he's here?!" 

"Yup,"

"Hey Soos, do you mind covering for me? I'll only be half an hour," 

"Course not dude!" 

"Thanks, I owe you one!" The teen called, rushing to the till.

Wirt leaned against the counter, jumping as Dipper came up behind. "Oh hey Wirt, Wendy said you wanted to talk?" 

"Uh yeah, it's just since I've moved here it'd be nice to get to know someone." He smile sheepishly, rubbing his beck awkwardly. "Also I'm pretty sure we have a couple things in common." Dipper broke into a grin, "Definitely, besides Mabel and Greg seem to be getting on, speaking of them..."

"Pfft the two went off to Mabel's room, I'm pretty sure it had something to do with glitter and her friends so I was sure to stay well away," Wirt smirked. The brunette snickered "Yep, sounds like Mabel alright!" Wendy came through the back, falling back into her seat. "Ok guys, you might wanna find somewhere else to have you lil mothers meeting," She said dryly, picking up the latest issue of 'avoiding eye contact monthly'. "Ok, see you later," Dipper motioned Wirt to follow.

~~~~~

Dipper's room was the attic, right at the top of the Mystery Shack. It was quite small but in a nice, cozy way. The wooden surroundings have it a nice rustic feeling. The only thing that was a little out of place was the triangular stain glass window. Wirt sat on the bed as the other searched a nearby shelf. "Ok, I need to ask you something. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Wirt was quiet for a second, remembering The Beast and how the shadows followed him. He swallowed thickly. "You could say that,"

"Well you'll be one hundred percent  sure when you see this!" The brunette held an old leather bound book. It was a dark red with a golden hand and the number 3 in black. Dipper flopped back onto the bed with Wirt, opening the book carefully. "Ok so a few summers back I found this in the forest. Long story short my long lost uncle is the author. But look at this, it's full of every monster in Gravity Falls!" He gushed excitedly. Wirt smiled at Dipper's awe. "This is amazing," he breathed, flicking through the yellowing pages, probably around thirty years old. He paused. "Wait, are you sure this isn't from your uncle's gift shop?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Wait, what? Wirt this is serious!" Dipper sputtered. "Gremloblins, Zombies, barf faries. They're all real!"

"Ok, ok! I get it" he snickered. "But you'll have to prove it!"

"Prove it?... Ok, you're on!" The brunette grinned. "Can you meet me at eight behind the Shack?"

"Sure but... Could I have your number? J-just so I can confirm and everything..." The elder teen stumbled over his words a little, hoping it wasn't too weird to ask. "Sure!" Without warning Dipper grabbed the other's arm, scribbling something down. It was a phone number. "There, now it won't get lost."

"Thanks,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Hello. This is way longer. Yay. Sneaky Wirt getting Dips phone number :3


	5. Sparkly part of the Forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wirt meet up outside the shack and explore the forest, forcing Wirt to face his fear.

Dipper checked his wrist watch. 20:09. Sighing, he began to leave when he noticed a tall figure running towards him. Squinting, he managed to make out the profile of a certain lanky teenager. "Sorry I took a while, it's kind of hard to navigate in the dark." Wirt chuckled awkwardly. Dipper grinned, "It's fine, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Anyway shall we get going?" He asked, shining the torch at the entrance of the forest. Wirt hesitated a little, "So it's just through these trees, right?" He swallowed thickly, eyeing the towering trunks. "It's a little way into the forest but it's worth it, trust me."

"Oh, ok..." Dipper began along the trail, followed shortly by a skittish Wirt. The elder teen's eyes dashed back and forth, he could swear something was there, watching them through the trees. Dipper picked up on the other's unease, "Hey, are you scared of the dark or something?" He asked, sending a puzzled glance. "Uh, something like that..." Wirt muttered. "Don't worry, we'll be there pretty soon," the brunette assured. His chest tightened as the trees begun to close in on him. He carried on briskly, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins as branches reached for him, trying to trap him here. After what seemed like a painfully long walk, which was probably only ten minutes, they finally arrived. Dipper pushed back a curtain of greenery, stepping into the clearing.

The glade was filled with gems. They clung to the willows and surrounded the boys like sparkling barriers, blocking out the fear. Blocking out the beast. "Wow, this is... Beautiful!" Wirt breathed, he could already feel the anxiety ebb away from his chest. "I know, me and Mabes call it the sparkly part of the forest," Dipper chuckled, sitting down onto the grassy bank. "Like tiny stars scattered across a midnight sky," the elder boy whispered under his breath. "Poetic," the brunette smirked. "Sorry," Wirt grinned sheepishly, a little surprised the other had heard him. "poetry's a hobby of mine. Sad I know," Dipper smiled,

"I like it,"

They layed on the bank in silence for a while, admiring the glade. "We don't actually know much about each other," Wirt mused. "Ok then, how old are you?" 

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in October. You?"

"Fourteen but I'll be fifteen at the end of August,"The brunette replied, turning and propping his head to face Wirt. "You ask now,"

"Ok um, do you play any instruments?"

 "Well I played the sousaphone for a bit but stopped around a year ago,"

"Oh cool, I play the clarinet. We could do a duet!" Wirt snickered. "Oh man, imagine how that'd sound!" The brunette cringed at the thought. Suddenly a squirrel came hurdling towards them. They dived out the way, watching as the poor critter did a triple backflip before scampering off. Dipper shot to his feet, immediately spotting the pointed red hat. "Go do your romancing somewhere else, we don't want you here!" It yelled.

"Jeff? What the hell, I thought we were ok after the whole Gemulets quest!" He called angrily.

"Yeah, thought. That quest made us  _even._ Now get off our land before we have to get more squirrels!" With a frustrated groan Dipper turned to offer Wirt a hand. "I guess we're going then,"

~~~~~

Once he was sure they were far enough away, Wirt gave a puzzled glance to the brunette. "What was that all about?"

"Oh right sorry for that, me and Mabes have a history with the Gnomes. Long story short they're jerks who are desperate for a girlfriend..." He grumbled.

Wirt made his way down the path leading from the Mystery Shack, glad to finally be out the woods. Tonight had been fun, he hoped to be seeing a lot more of Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a chapter I'm actually happy with... :3 I think this is better then my earlier ones, what do you think?


	6. Greasy's Diner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel decides to take Wirt and Greg to Greasy's Diner. They have food!

**21st**   **July** **19:08**

_Dipper is online._

_19:08 Dipper:_ Hey Wirt, you on?

19:10  _Wirt:_ Oh hi Dipper, I'm on now.

 _19:10 Dipper:_ Cool, I was just thinking about our adventure last week.

 _19:11 Wirt:_ Yeah it was fun, we should do something like that again.

 _19:11 Dipper:_ Definitely, too bad the Gnomes ruined it though. :/

 _19:13 Wirt:_ It wasn't all bad, at least I know there's one nice place in the forest...

 _19:13 Dipper:_ So are you scared of the woods?

 _19:15 Wirt:_ Yeah, I guess so.

 _19:16 Dipper:_ we're gonna have to work on that lol

 _19:17 Wirt:_ haha

 _ALPHATWIN is online._ **  
**

_19:20 ALPHATWIN:_ MABEL IS IN THE HOUSE! Are you two nerds done talking coz I need to ask Wirt something.

 _19:21 ALPHATWIN:_ Also, Dipper, did you just use LOL???

 _19:23 Dipper:_...shut up...

 _19:24 Wirt:_ Hello Mabel.

 _19:24 ALPHATWIN:_ Sup Worty

 _19:25 Dipper:_ Mabel, did you just call Wirt... Worty???

 _19:26 ALPHATWIN:_ Haha autocorrect! But it _could_ be a new nickname...

 _19:26 Dipper:_ Mabel. No.

 _19:28 Dipper:_ Get out osvgm qscvhim 

_Dipper changed their name to SIRDIPPINGSAUCE._

_19:28 SIRDIPPINGSAUCE:_ Why hello it is I, sir Dipping Sauce. May I offer you a crumpet?

 _19:30 SIRDIPPINGSAUCE:_ MABEL! What the hell, you can't just steal my phone!

_SIRDIPPINGSAUCE changed their name to Dipper._

_19:31 ALPHATWIN:_ Awwww

 _19:34 Wirt:_ Woah, I've just checked my phone. Got to say I'm not a fan of Worty. Haha

 _19:36: ALPHATWIN:_ LOL

 _19:37: Dipper:_ Hey, you just used lol!

 _19:37 ALPHATWIN:_ It only works when I do it.

 _19:41 Wirt:_ Hey Mabel, earlier you said there was something you wanted to ask me. What was it?

 _19:43 ALPHATWIN:_ Oh yeah! Me and Dips was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. There's this really cool place, Greasy's Diner. They serve the best pancakes!

 _19:43 Dipper:_ Only if you want to.

 _19:43 Dipper:_ I mean, I know how you get nervous around crowds and stuff.

 _19:44 Dipper:_ No pressure,

 _19:45 ALPHATWIN:_ Bro. I think he gets the point.

 _19:49 Wirt:_ That actually sounds really cool. I've just asked Greg and he'd love to.

 _19:51 ALPHATWIN:_ YAYAYA!!!

 _19:51 Dipper:_ That's great! So uh, see you guys at 10 by the Shack?

 _19:53 Wirt:_ Sounds good, see you soon.

 _19:53 ALPHATWIN:_ Whoop! Whoop! Bye!

_ALPHATWIN has left the chat._

_Wirt has left the chat._

_Dipper has left the chat._

_~~~~~_

Wirt peeked cautiously through the door of the gift shop. 9:54 The Shack was closed today anyone. Dipper and Mabel were sitting on the counter. He heard their passing convosation. "Oh my god, you totally like him!" Mabel exclaimed, spinning around on the globe. "No. It's called being a good friend!" Dipper huffed. "Suuure," she gave a sly grin "Oh, oh, no pressure!" She mimicked squeakily. Dipper groaned, abruptly stopping the globe, snickering as Mabel thumped to the floor. "No fair mister!" Mabel whined, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

Knocking, Wirt entered the shop, hoping he didn't look too flustered. "Oh hey Wirt, I didn't see you there!" Dipper chuckled nervously, jumping down from his position atop the counter. "Oh uh, I've only just came in," He lied, it'd be too awkward to explain why'd he'd been eavesdropping in on their convosation for the last five minutes. "Greg's back by the museum by the way. I couldn't pull him away from the attractions," Wirt grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I-I'll go get him..."

"O-oh hey Wirt, d-didn't see you there~!" Mabel squeaked, breaking into a laugh once Wirt was out of earshot. Dipper groaned, giving his sister a playful punch as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

~~~~~

The three teens an eight year old and Jason Funderburker sat at a table. It was 50's style diner that appeared to be part of a train? It was a little shabby but that fitted with its rustic theme. Wirt was surprised they'd actually been allowed to bring in a frog. An older woman in a pink uniform approached them. "Oh hello Diaper and Marbles!" She said cheerfully, "I see you brought along some new comers!"

"Hi Susan, this Wirt and Greg. They've just moved here and we're showing them round!" Mabel grinned. "Aw, that's sweet! They call me lazy Susan coz of my eye! Welcome to Greasy's Diner kids, are you ready to order?"

"I'll have pancakes, extra sparkles please!" Mabel chirped.

"Uh, could I have a pitt cola with some fries, thanks." Dipper requested. "Cookie dough ice cream!" Greg grinned excitedly, that earned a few chuckles. Then all eyes turned to Wirt. "I-I'll just have some water please," He swallowed thickly, could've played that better. Definitely should've played that better... "Okay kiddies, if that's all I'll go get your food!" Lazy Susan said brightly, making her way to the kitchen.

 They participated in aimless chatter until the food arrived. Wirt sipped his water knowing he probably wouldn't be able to stomach much food anyway. He was pretty tense at first, not used to being in the company of an entire diners worth of people. But being around Dipper and the others, along with the slightly better nights he'd had made it a little easier. Slowly he began joining in with the random convosation, laughing along with the others. Wirt built up the courage and grabbed a handful of Dippers fries with a mischievous smirk. "Pfft, you could've asked!" The brunette snickered. Wirt shrugged with a grin, taking a bite. Mabel and Greg's eyes met with the same sly glint. Both holding back smirks, they had the same train of thought.

"We ship it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty long, yay. I'm actually kind of happy with this :3 comments are appreciated x


	7. Do you believe in Demons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wirt share their supernatural horror stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been away for a week without Internet so that's why I haven't updated in a while. It's a little short, I know, but it's an important part of the story.  
> Hope you enjoy

It was an uncomfortably hot day. The two sat leaning against the triangular window, feeling the cool glass against their skin. "I've been wondering, how come you never speak about that triangle guy?" Dipper stiffened a little, "T-Triangle guy?" He asked nervously. "I mean I saw him in the journal and it says he's a demon," Wirt continued. "I'd of thought you'd be all over that stuff..." There was a pause. "Ok, look Wirt. I'm gonna explain something but you have to promise that you won't think I'm crazy."

"Dipper. By showing me the Gnomes, with everything in the journal, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna find anything you say crazy," The elder teen snorted with a wry smile. "No, Bill's different." Sensing something was off, Wirt sobered up. "Ok," Dipper huffed, almost as if to prepare himself. "So, a couple summers ago, around the same time I found the Journal, I encountered Bill Cipher." He began, "Gideon, who pretty much hated Stan at the time, had summoned him to get the deed to the Shack from Stan's mind. That's how Bill returned to Gravity Falls."

~~~~~

"Jeez," Wirt murmured, trying to digest what he'd just heard. "So. A demon terrorised your uncle's mind, forcefully possessed you, trapped your sister in a bubble from hell and almost destroyed the world..."

"yup. Pretty much,"

"How are you ok?!" Wirt exclaimed.

Dipper chuckled. "We're not. We still get nightmares, me especially," he gestured to the bags under his eyes "and even now Mabel sometimes has to double check if this is actually real," Wirt was silent.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper... I never imagined..." The poet gave an apologetic glance. The brunette smiled weakly, "but hey, now you've got to tell me why you're so afraid of the woods." Wirt looked away, gnawing his lip anxiously. "I-It's not-"

"And no excuses,"

The taller teen took a shaky breath. "Ok. A year ago my brother and I almost drowned."

~~~~~

There was a similar shocked silence as Dipper comprehended what he'd learnt. "So you're sure it was The Beast that dragged you?" He asked, almost sounding excited? Wirt gave him a puzzled glance, "Uh, yes but... Why do you seem happy?" Dippers face fell "Oh sorry, that probably sounded really insensitive, I didn't mean it like that..." He said sheepishly. "It's fine," Wirt said with a grin. The younger teen's eyes brightened.

"I think I've found a way to track down the beast."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping most of their story but I wasn't sure if you'd want to read it. Please comment if you think I should edit their full story in. Thanks x


	8. Searching for The Uknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go off searching for The Beast. Wirt worries that Dipper's bitten off more than they can chew.

Dipper crept across the floorboards of the gift shop, making his way to the vending machine. It was 5:00, pretty much one of the only times Ford wasn't cooped up in his lab, he always needed at least a few hours of sleep. Double checking no one was around, the teen typed the code and descended into the basement.

With a click of the switch the old lights flickered to life, illuminating the bunker. Dipper quickly made his way to the locked cabinet, similar to the one where the rift was once held. Fumbling with the president's key, he unlocked the door. Revealing Ford's newest invention.

~~~~~

"Dipper, I really don't think this is a good idea," The two teens stood, once again, before the entrance to the forest. Wirt hung back cautiously. "Wirt, do you want to get rid of the beast?" Dipper asked firmly. "Y-yes but-" "Then this is our best chance," The brunette exclaimed. He paused, sending an apologetic glance to the taller teen. "I'm sorry, I know this is probably really hard for you but... Ford's invention is our only shot at getting rid of him. Once and for all." Wirt took a deep breath, looking in amongst the trees. "Ok." He breathed, "Into The Unknown." 

They'd been walking for almost an hour. Two blue dots blipped steadily on the screen. "Ugh, c'mon. How long does it take?" Dipper huffed, tapping the device impatiently. Wirt followed close behind, he was still on high alert, jumping at every sound. How couldn't he be when he was more or less voluntarily walking into his worst nightmare. Suddenly the tracker let out a high pitched warning as a red dot appeared on the grid, accelerating towards them at an alarming rate. "Wirt! He's coming, remember the plan ok?!" Dipper called. Wirt nodded weakly, feeling his chest tighten as adrenaline shot through his veins.

The glowing eyes appeared within the shadows, feeling as if they were boring into the boy's soul. Wirt's mouth dried as The Beast spoke. "I assume you have came to consider my offer." It boomed. "Y-yes, I will become the lantern bearer." The elder teen choked out. The Beast paused, "And why would you wish to do that?"

"My Grandma recently passed and I want you to keep her soul alive in the lantern," This was partially true as she had died earlier on this year. "Very well." A spidery arm appeared from the shadows, presenting the lantern. With shaking hands Wirt grasped its handle, feeling the cool metal in the palm of his hand. "Are you ready to see true darkness?" 

Wirt swung the lantern, shattering it against the forest group. A horrifying shriek broke through the trees as The Beast morphed into a dissolving mess. It reached out as a last ditch attempt to save its life source, it's disfigured hand clawing blindly. The teen brought his foot down for good measure, destroying any chance of resurrection. With one last bloodcurdling scream, The Beast exploded into a plume of thick black smoke, disappearing in The Unknown.

Dipper tentatively came from behind. "H-Holy shit Wirt, you did it!" He chuckled breathlessly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Wirt let out giggle which quickly turned into a laugh, finally releasing all of that pent up emotion in one wave of relief. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, grinning from ear to ear. "It's over, It's finally over."

~~~~~

 The two sat on the shack's old beaten up sofa. A white glow flickered from the TV along with the murmur of some old horror movie. Dipper leant into the poet's shoulder, snoring softly. Wirt's arm was draped lazily round the smaller one's body as, he too, slept peacefully. Mabel snickered as the shutter of her camera clicked. This was gonna make a perfect blackmail pic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how the original story draws to a close. Buuut not to worry, if I get enough comments I'll write the alternative ending where it doesn't turn out quite so well for my cute lil nerds. Thank you all for reading!  
> \- Otaku_Lizard xx


End file.
